Mamiya
Mamiya (マミヤ) is the only canonical women character who fights in the first part of the original series. On her 20th birthday, her village was ambushed by Juda. He killed her parents in front of her and kidnapped her to be one of his pets due to her beauty, engraving the "UD" scar on her back. Though she was able to fight her way out, the incident left her scarred by her own weakness. Since then, she forsakes herself as a woman and decides to be a warrior. In time, she becomes the leader of her village and coordinates the defense of her home with the other residents. She shares a startling resemblance to Yuria. To deal with the Fang Clan bandits, she hires Kenshiro and Rei to protect her home. At one point, the leader of the Fang Clan holds her hostage and forces the two men to fight for her safety. She helps rescue Airi and earns Rei's affections. Torn by her past and too ashamed to accept his feelings, Rei uses his last moments so that she will always remember him. Mamiya, in grief that a dying man would fight for her, comes close to death once Juda returns to her village. With Rei's sacrifice, she survives and follows his wishes to accept her womanhood to live a long and happy life. Dream Mode After Kenshiro and Rei save her village from the Fang Clan, Mamiya is relieved of her duty as her village's protector. The village elder gives his blessings for her independence in hopes she will find happiness. As Mamiya ponders on her new goal in life, a runaway Yuria and her companions seek shelter in her village. Mamiya learns of Yuria's fate, her weakened constitution due to illness, and her desire to reunite with Kenshiro. Sympathetic with her and sharing the same wish for peace, Mamiya dedicates her life to fight for a happy future. Since the two women bare a physical resemblance to one another Mamiya poses as Yuria to detract her pursuers from the Nanto army. Fudo and Juza support her after they secure a hideaway for Yuria in the village. Once the army scatters Mamiya continues to act as the decoy Yuria to simultaneously find Kenshiro and to keep the real Yuria safe. Fudo and Juza support her to keep the act believable. During their search a panicked villager pleads for them to rescue his home from Raoh's army. Mamiya is compelled by the plea to assist them despite the detour it creates for them. Her courage and defiance to his army personally impresses Raoh. Upon hearing of Yuria's wish for peace, Raoh agrees to her request to cease needless bloodshed and to only target his true opponent: Thouzer. When the final showdown between the Hokuto and Nanto forces draws near Mamiya respects her comrades' allegiance and goes to the battleground by herself. Before the battle takes place she finds Kenshiro. As she reports Yuria's whereabouts he reveals that he is there to rescue Yuria from Thouzer. Fighting as a member of the Hokuto army, she inspires the fighters to think for mercy and peace. She avenges her past with Juda; Shin and Shew also perish in combat. Thouzer demands the same fate, but she spares him. Mamiya wants those surviving to begin anew for a harmonious future, and she is lauded as a charismatic matriarch. She is pleased to see Kenshiro and Yuria's silent departure and is content to rebuild with the people and her friends. Bat and Lin then startle Mamiya and dispel her idealistic daydream. Although the children wonder if she is going to follow Kenshiro, Mamiya states she is obligated to protect her home. She genuinely assures them that guarding them is her true joy in life. Quotes *"Stay away unless you want to get hurt!" *"I will not spare any of you!" *"Sorry, but I don't have time to waste with the likes of you!" *"Outlaws won't be forgiven. Neither here nor ahead!" *"That's what you get for underestimating me!" *"I will take back our future, for the children's sake." *"For reasons I cannot explain... I must go on fighting. I have no other choice." *"Once I defeat you, the scars on my skin and the scars on my heart will finally be healed!" *"I am Mamiya, the warrior!" *"Your mistake was underestimating me just because I'm a woman." *"Haha... I might have overdone things a little." *"I have too much that I'm responsible for... I can't afford to lose." *"You shouldn't think any less of me just because I'm a woman." *"I am a warrior. There's no need to show me any mercy." *"The atrocities you have commited are unpardonable!" *"This is not going to go how you planned it..." *"That is no ordinary warrior... What should we do...?" *"It's not my time to die yet..." Gameplay Moveset Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , : : : Activates selected technique (see below in its own section). :Dashing : : , : : , : :Throw: :Special Technique: :Taunt: Techniques All of Mamiya's techniques are game original moves. *''Vulcan Arrow'' - Mamiya brings out an additional crossbow and shoots several arrows at her foes at once. *''Windmill'' - Mamiya brings out a bladed yoyo and spins it in the air around her, eventually having it perpetually spin as she tosses it above her head. *''Hakurei Kyu'' (White Lovely Leg) - Shifting back a bit, Mamiya then leaps forward with a high kick, smashing her heel into an enemy's face. She tosses her hair before bringing out her crossbow once more. *''Setsurei Kyu'' (Cutting Elegant Feet) - Mamiya hops into the air and performs an aerial double kick. She follows with a series of rapid kicks, digging her heels into the foe in front of her. She finishes by kicking with both feet, back flipping to the ground. If her initial attack fails to hit anyone, she will clumsily land on her bottom. *''Star Main'' - Mamiya throws four grenades forward one at a time. She ends her bombardment by hurling several bombs into the air at once, littering the area in front of her with explosions. *''Gabishi Sasu Koma'' (Gabishi Slicing Spinning Top) - Wielding her trademark needles (gabishi), Mamiya spins rapidly like a top, cutting with two needles as she twirls. She also throws several needles during the move's execution. *''Brain Twister'' - Mamiya throws out six yoyos to spin in the area in front her before they explode. *''Onna no Buki'' (A Woman's Weapon) - Mamiya purposely rams into the enemy in front of her and staggers back onto the ground with a yelp. As her curious foe comes closer, she suddenly rises and pierces them with two sharp needles. She then taunts them to not underestimate her. The reactions of the men she uses this move against varies based on the person's character. For instance, Kenshiro and Raoh will act concerned while the punks with the Mohawk haircuts will act aroused. *''Shi no Seppun'' (Kiss of Death) - One of Mamiya's Legendary Techniques. Mamiya gets close to one of her foes. As she turns around to their backs, she stabs them with her needles. *''Hyakka Ryouran'' (White Flower Binding Chaos) - One of Mamiya's Legendary Techniques. Mamiya shoots several yoyos at once. As they hit enemies, the yoyos latch onto them and continue to spin up to their necks. Upon reaching their necks, the yoyos decapitate their targets when she snaps her fingers. *''Over the Fall'' - One of Mamiya's Legendary Techniques. Mamiya throws a bundle of grenades high into the air. Before they land, she shoots a spray of arrows in front of her, sweeping the section twice. As she poses, the grenades fall and blow up any remaining survivors. Fighting Style Though she can defend herself with basic kicks and punches, Mamiya mainly fights with a pair of bladed yoyos in the comic. She mainly uses a crossbow and other handheld weapons in the game, referencing the moment in the comic when she boldly shot an arrow at Raoh. Her unique ability in the game is the ability to crawl through small areas, letting her access other areas of the map. As she is the only female fighter, the producer notes that they took care to make her "powerful and sexy". Gallery Mamiya_Concept_(FNS).png|Concept artwork File:Mamiya-comic.jpg|Comic faithful outfit available as downloadable content. External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters